Good Behaviour
by mickeiblue
Summary: AU from s4 . Futurefic. What if you had one last chance for the life you lost... or for revenge. Can Lucas Scott let go of the past, or more importantly, will his past let go of him?
1. Prologue

**AUTHORS NOTE: My promised return and re-write of Good Behaviour. Here is a new prologue, i hope you all enjoy. i also hope everyone is well. I thank my readers for their patience and also welcome any new ones._ Please review, i would love feedback on the changes and to know readers are still with me._**

**_link to the original trailer for the fanfiction. Just add to the end of youtubedotcom /watch?v=tJiIf_V-Exg_**

Prologue

_I'm okay _Brooke thought, trying to convince herself of the lie that she had been repeating all morning. The eighteen year old brunette smoothed down her dress that didn't quite fit. It was a loan from Karen, Brooke couldn't help but think how sickly appropriate it was that the dress was usually the older woman's funeral garb. That's what it felt like today, as if they were attending a funeral. The world seemed dark and sombre, Brooke wanted to smile yet her body refused to fake one more emotion so she kept her face blank. _ I'm okay_, she thought again, giving her reflection a defiant nod.

There was a knock on the door, two quiet taps before it opened and Haley's honey blonde head appeared through the crack "hey Brooke-"

"I'm okay" Brooke quickly said however the look Haley sent back spoke volumes about how believable she found Brooke's words, "really, I am. Lucas is coming home today, I have to believe that"

Smiling Haley walked over to the girl who had somehow stolen the title of her best friend, "of course he is" she said rubbing Brooke's arms, and then she frowned "is that Karen's funeral dress"

Brooke rolled her eyes, "it's the only thing that fit me and didn't look like I was going to the beach" she shot her reflection another quick look, "and I can't afford any clothes for myself, not now, my parents are still refusing to allow me my trust fund from my grandmother. They don't care about their grandson let alone the trial" and, as if he knew that his mother was talking about him, Jamie started crying from his cot on the other side of the room.

Before Brooke could move Haley ran her hand down Brooke's arm and stayed her, "let me. You finish getting ready" and headed to the cot herself. The little boy, not even a month old, had his rosebud lips pursed in his typical waking up expression, his eyes scrunched up as he arched his back and pumped his fist around searching for comfort. Haley was amazed how small he was, "good morning, Benjamin" she cooed as she went to pick his skinny body up. The baby felt so natural in her arms and she sent Brooke a reassuring smile before taking Benjamin out of the room leaving Brooke alone again.

Turning back to the mirror Brooke stared into her bleak hazel eyes, "breathe".

…

_Breathe_. The ticking of the clock taunted Lucas as he sat waiting and then he heard the voice of an angel calling his name and he looked up from his hands to see Brooke walking towards him, their son in her arms. He stood in time to catch them in a hug, "Brooke, thank god you're here, I was going crazy waiting alone"

"I'm here now" she said but didn't smile, he was okay with that, he nodded and grabbed her cheeks with his hands pulling her in for a bittersweet kiss, "I'm not going anywhere" Brooke promised as his lips left hers, the words breathless.

Inside Lucas smiled at her words yet another part of him was all too conscious that he couldn't make the same statement. Shaking the thought away Lucas grinned, "pass me my boy" and grabbed Benjamin from the boys mother's arms, "I have missed you so much, you are getting so big" he pulled Benjamin close, closing his eyes as he inhaled his sons scent.

"He's twice the size of his Aunt" Haley laughed and Lucas finally noticed his best friend and mother had joined them. When their eyes met Haley gave a warm smile yet her eyes betrayed the worry, "you clean up good"

"Thanks. Do I look respectable?"

"Very" she nodded and tugged his tie, "you look good"

He bit his bottom lip, _do I look innocent_?

…

"… innocent is not what this _man _is" the prosecutor waved his hand in Lucas' direction, "and the defense will try to convince you that Lucas Scott had no intention of firing the gun, that there was no intent for murder when he pointed a loaded weapon at his own _father_, or when he pulled the trigger mere feet away from where his mother and fiancé, both pregnant, stood. But there is no question he pointed a gun at his father, that the gun was loaded, and that it was fired, narrowly missing Dan Scott. There is no question that he threatened to kill the man. I will show you intent, I will show you motive, and I will show you that the only accident was that Lucas Scott missed"

The courtroom went silent and many hearts sank, Lucas gulped refusing to turn to see the reaction on his family and friends faces, and he stayed facing forward during the entire trial, never flinching. Not when the prosecutor twisted Brooke's testimony against Lucas, or when his mother couldn't say for sure if she'd heard the bullet fire before or after she collapsed that night, or when Dan smiled as he denied that there was any truth in Lucas' claim that Dan murdered Keith.

It wasn't until he heard Brooke's sharp cry of no when the verdict was read that Lucas finally flinched, his demeanour wavered and he turned to look behind him.

For a second he caught Nathan's gaze from the prosecuting side, his brother sat grimly next to their father, and he quickly looked down when he noticed Lucas' eyes on him, and then he saw Dan staring back, the older man simply lifted his brow. Anger boiled inside Lucas, anger, hate, pain, yet he shifted it aside as something deeper took over, guilt, shock, panic, another pain far worse, at the realisation that it was over, he'd lost. Lucas had lost everything. He searched for his family, the fiancé he won't get to kiss every day and the son he won't get to hold, or watch grow.

Brooke rushed forward as the guards started towards Lucas, he pulled her close, the barrier between them stopping their lower halves meeting, "It's okay" Lucas tried to tell her but Brooke knew he was lying to her, she could hear the catch in his voice, "it's going to be okay" he said as they grabbed his arms, pulling him away from her.

"We'll fight it" she declared.

His champion, he looked at her and words faded from his mind, he could not reassure her so he nodded, he nodded again when he caught sight of Haley and the baby.

_Suddenly it was as if the faces of the crowd, friends and strangers, and the cries of my supporters were all a thousand miles away, and what remained in that bizarre, muffled blur was only my son. The boy whose life, smile and warmth gave me purpose. In that moment, my loss was not my freedom, it was my heart. The clarity hit, the realization that my future wasn't going to include watching him grow, that I would never get to be the father to Benjamin that Keith was to me, not in truth; not in action. I was now and would always be too late. It was not hate or anger that overwhelmed me, it was love and grief._

_(Extract. An Unkindness of Ravens, Page 511)_


	2. good intentions

_**Author's note: Firstly I own nothing, I'm not even sure on the technicalities of my previous fanfic that I am currently rewriting here, so consider this a disclaimer for this fic. Secondly, thank you for the warm welcome back. And here is the new Chapter One, similar but different.**_

Chapter One

**Good Intentions**

A whole novel, with hundreds of pages of thoughts and feelings spanning two and a half years of Lucas Scott's life could not prepare the New York City editor for sitting across from the rugged twenty-three year old. In her mind Lindsey had pictured a deep, quiet young man, a modern day shy prince charming, with shaggy hair and boyish good looks, a typical small town style. The first mistake Lindsey made was to picture the boy from the story that had been taken from his young family to the unknown future in jail, instead sitting in front of her was the man who had walked out of the prison. By looking at Lucas, Lindsey felt nervous and was anxious to leave his presence, yet talking to the Tree Hill native Lindsey felt strangely comfortable and connected, with his soft spoken tone and poetic wording the boy from the novel shone through.

Hands shaking Lindsey sipped her glass of water, unsure what to say, and too conscious of the fact that his hand was rapidly tapping the table.

"Is there anything else we need to discuss?" the ex con asked.

"Well-" she paused, Lindsey was unsure how this Lucas would respond to her question, "we feel like your novel needs an epilogue, something to conclude the story for the readers and tie up the loose ends. I was thinking perhaps you reuni…" she stretched the sound out, her eyes quickly glancing around the cheap motel room and a nervous tilt to her voice that didn't go unnoticed by a man who seemed to focus all his attention on the person in front of him, "..ting with your family"

Lucas shifted in his seat, his hands disappearing under the table.

Lindsey gulped, "the thoughts and feelings of seeing your son as a free man instead of-"

"I haven't seen Jamie" Lucas cut in, his brow raised.

"Oh, I mean, I guess it's only been a few days"

The atmosphere suddenly changed, becoming even more awkward though Lindsey hadn't thought that possible. The seconds ticked by dragging like hours, until Lucas shifted again, his eyes were no longer blue, they had deepened to a grey, "no" he started, "I haven't seen my son since that day. Where I was, it wasn't a place for a child, it wasn't how I wanted my son to know me" his face turned slightly to the right, "I'll get to see him again though, soon, I just have to… Brooke… it has been five years. I understand I am a stranger"

It hit Lindsey then that the ending she pictured after reading the heartbreaking story was the only fiction involved, after being gripped by a romance that seemed almost impossible the realisation that it was just that – impossible – twisted the woman's heart in a way she had not expected. _I really thought Brooke would have waited_, she thought.

Another silence gripped them until Lindsey smiled, "the ending was good, powerful. I will send you a copy of the suggestions we discussed tonight" she started to pull her chair back to signal that things were coming to an end. Lucas quickly came to help her pull her chair back, and his hand hovered at her back to show her the way out, not close enough for contact yet close enough she could feel the heat radiating from his palm.

They shared a quick polite goodbye and as the door shut behind her Lindsey sighed, she had stupidly dreamt about the aspiring author, the man she had just left was as far from her imagination as possible. After a quick shake back into reality Lindsey headed to the stairs leading to the carport, her concentration still on the previous meeting yet this time on the book not the man. So loss in her thoughts Lindsey didn't notice the other women until after their shoulders had bumped, they exchanged apologies, and as the other woman turned away Lindsey froze and looked back. Her mouth opened and then closed quickly. _She looks exactly as he described her._ And then the editor smiled, perhaps the ending wasn't so impossible after all.

…

For five years Brooke Davis had dreamt about this moment, once upon a time she'd lived for it, woken up each day hoping and wishing, breathed in every breath of air in anticipation for this day. Tonight she stood in front of the door and what she was feeling was far from what she imagined had it been years ago. Cold, pure fear filled her. There was dread instead of joy, anger instead of hope, and something she could not name.

There were two steps and a knock between this moment and the next, between her careful and organised life and what waited behind that door. She'd had her life turned upside down before and Brooke knew the moment the door opened it would happen again. Lucas Scott did that to her, once upon a time she thought it was the best thing that had happened to her.

_Turn _around. Brooke couldn't move forward and almost turned around. Putting it off wouldn't stop the inevitable, she rationalised that this way she could control the situation, that was what had gotten her this far "come on, you're Brooke Penelope Davis, you can do this" she whispered to herself.

Slipping the diamond ring from her left hand Brooke let it fall into her jacket pocket and then took those steps forward. Her hand lifted to knock but the door disappeared from under her fist, opening suddenly and causing the brunette to pitch forward.

Warm hands grabbed her by the shoulders and held on until she found her footing, Brooke saw the bare feet in front of her, could smell underneath a new cologne the earthy scent that was a part of him - grease, old books and the smell of the river. He was right there in front of her, hands touching her, rubbing her arms before letting go.

Brooke sucked in a breath and finally lifted her gaze, she ran her gaze up over his slacks then higher to where his lean, toned abdomen filled out the white wife beater, until she got to the wide breadth of his shoulder up to his stubbled jaw and then finally she met those piercing blue eyes. Two narrow slits that saw right into her soul as much as they always had. A sizzle ran down her body.

She blinked, wrapped her arms around herself and pushed her way by Lucas into the motel room. Unable to face him Brooke kept her back to her ex though the brief glance she had given him was burned into her mind. Everything about him she had soaked in, every small or big difference and every familiar angle of his face and body. Lucas was tanned and she hadn't glimpsed any lighter tone of skin, her mind wandered to how far down that tan would go, Brooke shook the thought away. The next wasn't any more comforting, he was no longer a teenager, nothing remained of that still developing body and at twenty three Lucas Scott had filled out, his muscles clean and sharp with pulsing biceps. His messy blonde hair was gone, shaven like it had been when he'd returned with his uncle in junior year but this time his rougher, darker appearance, the stubble, extra tattoos and raw energy that came from him made the haircut so much _more _than it had been all those years ago.

The door slammed behind her, Lucas silently watched Brooke, could see the way her arms trembled and could tell she was playing with her hands even though her back was to him. He chuckled, wiped at his jaw and went for the cigarette he had been craving since the beginning of the meeting with his hopeful editor. The sound of the lighter caused Brooke to spin around, frowning she watched him blow smoke into the air before bringing it back to his lips, "you smoke?" she asked shocked.

"You care?" he rebutted. Too much had happened in the last five years, and there was a pain that hovered between them poisoning the air, the words.

"I'm here" was all she said to that, still visibly shaking. Lucas tilted his head and his eyes narrowed further, with a nod he flicked the bud away and wiped his hands on his pants before crossing his arms and staring at her, patient where she was nervous. As if Lucas had all the time in the world just to wait for her, which made her tense even more which in turn frustrated Lucas on the inside and hardened him on the outside.

Brooke could feel something pulling at her and hated the fact this man still had so much power over her, searching for control again Brooke walked over to the small available table and dumped her purse before taking off her jacket and flinging it over the back of a chair. With her back to Lucas she felt braver, her eyes looking up at the roof Brooke dug out all the confidence from inside her nervous belly and spoke louder, "what do you want?"

His reply was quick and to the point, more direct than Brooke remembered him ever being, two simple words that hung between them and explained why they were both here at this moment in this motel room.

"My son"

She'd expected it and yet it still rocked something deep inside her, Brooke closed her eyes before slowly turning. Lucas still stood with his arms crossed but now he leaned again the door, blocking her escape, blocking all she could do. Brooke shook her head in refusal and in denial, "you cannot have him"

"I lost five yea-" Lucas began calmly but Brooke cut in, her face twisting in anger, "NO" she yelled and then she hissed at him "you _gave up _those years"

"Brooke" he whispered, his heart breaking at the sight before him, and she heard the apology in his tone but nothing he said could change anything from their past.

"I thought I could do this but I can't" she lowered her tearstained face and started to pick up her stuff again, shaking her head as she went. Brooke kept her head down as she walked to the door, "move" she instructed not daring to look at him again but Lucas stayed where he was.

Unfolding his arms Lucas let them hover near Brooke, itching to grab her and force her to look at him. Instead he waited, "_move please"_ her voice more pleading.

"I can't. He's my son too and I know I let you down but I'm here now, I want to be a part of his life, I _need _to be"

Brooke closed her eyes again, whispering her response, "let me down?" she bit her lip, and then repeated it more clearly "let me down?"

She wanted to laugh, as understatements go that was a huge one, Brooke stepped to the side and reached for the doorknob, "you didn't care about us or our son when you made your choice, that was way beyond letting me down-" she looked up, hazel eyes blazing "-you know what really pisses me off though? _Five _years, I was willing to stand by you and you just pushed us away _every _chance you got. So guess what, now it's my turn" she pulled at the doorknob but Lucas stayed firm, the door hit his back and Brooke kept trying.

Sliding further between her and the door Lucas' presence forced Brooke to step backwards, he was too close and fear ran down her spine "what are you doing?" she gasped when Lucas took her hand in his.

"I'm sorry" he changed his hold so he was gripping her wrist, she tried to tug it back but Lucas didn't let go. Brooke lifted her other hand to slap him but Lucas grabbed that wrist too, "I'm sorry" he said again, his voice softer but more insistent.

Starting to struggle Brooke stepped back, "let go of me"

"You can't blame me for not wanting Jamie to see me like that, for not wanting you to see me like that"

Brooke gave a small sob, "yes I can" she shot back. Punching his chest, the only thing she could reach, as he pulled her closer, "I _can_. I can blame you for being there in the first place" her sobs got louder and Lucas pulled her even closer.

Unable to stand her crying Lucas did the only thing he could think of to stop it, closing his eyes he crashed his lips against hers, their hands trapped between them. Brooke's sobs stopped, she was too shocked to do anything and for a moment she froze before she remembered why this kiss was so familiar and who she was being held by. The struggle started again but Lucas let go of her hands and quickly cupped her face, now with her taste on his lips Lucas couldn't stop, he buried his hands into her hair pulling her closer.

Brooke's fists started pounding but then abruptly stopped, she curled her fingers into his shirt desperately pulling him closer. Her lips parted and Lucas' tongue delved in taking advantage of her loss of control, it only made Brooke go crazier. It had been so long since she'd touched him, tasted him, smelt him. Brooke pulled at his shirt attacking his mouth with a passionate kiss. Not stopping the kiss Lucas pulled off his shirt, throwing it onto the ground before flipping them around so she was to the door, he took the step forward that had her back hitting it and then trailed kisses down her neck.

"This is a mistake," Brooke moaned.

He continued to kiss his way down, his hands pulling her jacket off and then going to the buttons of her blouse. With each inch of skin that he exposed Lucas placed a kiss on her silky skin.

Brooke felt her shirt get tugged off, his mouth hovering near her belly button, she shivered, "I hate you" she told him just so he knew where she stood and then Brooke pushed him away. Lucas who was now on his knees looked up at her, eyes glazed by desire, and then Brooke unbuttoned her jeans, rolling her stomach in a suggestive motion that had Lucas grabbing for her thighs and helping her tug the material down. There was no grace with the way Lucas pulled off her boots and then threw her jeans away, or how he stood back up and grabbed her again. Their mouths met, "I still hate you" she repeated as she gave his bottom lip the slightest of licks, her hands slipping under his pants.

"If this is hate…" he murmured against her lips, his hand snagging her lace underwear and pulling at them, "don't stop" and with one rough tug the side he gripped ripped apart.

Brooke didn't say anything, gripping his waist she held on as Lucas lifted her up as her legs wrapped around him. He stepped closer to the wall and their eyes met, held and the world faded away.

…

"Don't stop" Nathan held back a groan. His left hand gripped the blonde head that bobbed in his lap.

He didn't remember her name, could barely bring up a mental picture of her face, and Nathan Scott didn't care. With his right hand Nathan reached for his ringing phone, "Scott"

"Why the fuck didn't you tell me you have a brother?" Nathan's agent Michael's voice yelled over the line.

Nathan cringed, pushing the blonde away he stood and turned his back to her, "Because I don't" he told Michael.

"Really because the latest headline says you do. Lucas Scott, the two of you took your team to championships your senior year, ring a bell?"

"Nope" he smirked, already heading to the nearby table.

"Cut the crap, Nathan. It's out of the bag. I can't believe you didn't fucking tell me. Shit Nathan, your brother is a convicted criminal! The press is going to have a field day with this"

Shrugging it off Nathan grabbed the newspaper he had thrown down earlier, his eyes going to the black and white copy of picture taken in another life so many years ago. Rolling his eyes he abandoned the paper face down again "so, it's nothing new. I share DNA with some guy in jail, that doesn't make him my brother" and then he turned back to the blonde. She sat on her knees, still naked with a sly smile on her face. Nathan winked at her before leaving the room for the balcony, mouthing _stay _after shutting the glass door.

"Newsflash, Nate, he's not in jail anymore. He is out. This isn't going to do your image any good. You're already NBA'S bad boy. Ah, dude, you have to tell me stuff like this so when I read it in _the bloody paper _I am not completely blindsided" his agent didn't sound impressed.

"Fine. Michael, my father has a bastard son, I just found out he got out of jail-"

"For ATTEMPTED MURDER!" Michael screamed.

"Yeah well he wasn't the first person to try to off pops" Nathan replied dryly, looking out over the city at night.

Michael swore, "everything is a fucking joke with you! Whatever, just say no comment if anyone asks you about it, and if there's anything else in your past you've left out could you give me a heads up, thanks"

Turning back to the balcony door Nathan saw the girl still waiting for him, he slid the door open and stepped back inside, phone still to his ear, "No problem" he paused, "I have a wife too" and clicked the phone shut ending the conversation. Smirking Nathan eyed the blonde again, "now where were we?"

He needed to forget, to wash away all the memories. And if he couldn't do that Nathan would distract his self, as he had for the last five years.

…

When she woke Brooke didn't know where she was at first and then suddenly it all came flooding back, she sat up in bed pulling the sheet with her.

With one brief scan Brooke knew the room was empty even before noticing the door was cracked open. For a moment she was unable to move and then Brooke flung the sheet away and quietly got out of the bed. Her attempt at leaving unnoticed failed when two seconds later Brooke tripped over one of her shoes and stumbled, swearing as she straightened up.

The door creaked open, Lucas still stood outside, a cigarette hanging from between his lips. Brooke's eyes went straight to the blue tattoo on his bare chest, one word printed down a cross, _truth_. He read the deer caught in headlights look she sent him and squinted.

Not saying anything Brooke got dressed, Lucas watching her the whole time not even pretending that he wasn't. Instead he took her in greedily, studying her appearance. It wasn't even two hours ago Lucas had stripped Brooke naked but he'd been too impatient to take her looks in, when he had looked at her all he'd taken notice of was her face. Now Lucas saw the silver stretchmarks that marred her otherwise flawless skin, the long, thick scars running up and down her stomach, her hips were wider, breasts fuller and didn't perk up like they had five years ago. He thought she looked amazing and regret filled him that this was the first time he's seen the ways her pregnancy had forever changed Brooke's body. Lucas frowned though because she looked skinny, too skinny, and that thought didn't sit well with him.

Absence had not lessened Lucas' instinct to worry. Five years and his heart still fluttered, still soared and dipped depending on the look she gave him. It was falling at the moment, sinking into that crazy place only Brooke could take him.

Hating the way Lucas was frowning at her Brooke picked up her jacket a little too roughly and slipping it on she grabbed her purse then pulled her hair out from her jacket and gave the motel room a disdainful look.

"You'll move somewhere there's no mini bar or vacancy sign-" her eyes stopped on the empty beer bottles and she looked back to Lucas and kinked her brow, "-and no drinking… or smoking" she quickly tied her jacket and then left the motel room to join Lucas outside, she gave him another once over "you need to shave, get a job, a car seat too. I will be the one to explain to him who you are when I decide it is the right time. Don't even think about asking for sleepovers, until I think you're both ready all visitation will be supervised by someone of my choice. You won't show up unannounced, and you won't make promises because I swear to god if you promise my son something and then break it I will kill you" she stopped.

Lucas hadn't moved while she listed each condition, he got rid of the cigarette the moment she mentioned a car seat because it was then he realised she was listing conditions on how he could be part of his sons life.

"Got it?"

"Yeah" he nodded.

"Good" she gave an odd smile and then looked to her car unsure what to do but turned back and gave him a defiant glare, "one more thing. I'm doing this for Jamie, not for you or any other reason, you're his father, and it's as simple as that. There isn't an _us _-_" _she wiggled her finger between the both of them "- what just happened was me getting you out of my system, and it will _never _happen again. _Ever_. It was a goodbye"

"Can I speak?" he chuckled.

Not smiling at all Brooke gave an emotionless "no" and walked away.

Rubbing his jaw Lucas stood there smiling the whole time Brooke walked away, "look back" he whispered when she reached her car.

For ten seconds he held his breath as she stood unmoving by the car and then she turned her head the slightest to look directly at Lucas. He released the breath and Brooke quickly turned away and got into the car. Satisfied Lucas went to light another cigarette but before he could he stopped himself and threw it away.

Still happy Lucas went back into his motel room and shut the door. He was still smiling when Lucas saw the sparkle from the corner of his eye and moved closer to the object. It was so out of place that even when he picked up the ring Lucas didn't understand and then his eyes strayed back to the door, his mind went to Brooke and his eyes returned to the ring.

No words could express the sudden anger and disappointment that pooled through Lucas, he stood holding the ring between his two fingers and then suddenly his arm was going out. The lamp smashed against the floor, next he dropped the ring and reached for one of the chairs, it didn't break when Lucas threw it and he stood, chest heaving, and then Lucas sat down on the floor.

He didn't cry, he'd done and seen too many things to cry now, so Lucas sat in silence with his head bowed.

…

Head down Nathan wiped at tears that didn't fall, he was disgusted with himself, getting up he took the bottle with him, thankful for the numbing effect alcohol afforded him. He was alone in the hotel room now, the women never stayed long, his choice not theirs. The silence grated on him, a reminder that he was alone. Some nights he was angry for having walked away from all the people was had once _cared_, about _him_ not what he could do for the, most nights he was angry at them.

Wobbling slightly Nathan turned on the stereo, smiling when the loud music drowned out the silence, and one song ended and turned to the next. Music was not something Nathan listened to often, it brought back too many memories of Haley and that never boded well for him.

The room started spinning around him, Nathan dropped the bottle in his hand and fell back onto the couch and when the knocking started he rolled onto the floor and looked up.

"Who is it?"

"Nathan it's me"

"Michael, my man" too cheery Nathan got up and made his way over to the door, he swung it open with gusto, "what do I pleasure this owe to?"

"You have a wife?" Michael asked spacing each word out, he pushed Nathan back into the hotel room and then caught him when he stumbled. Dragging his athlete over to the couch Michael knocked Nathan down, sat on the coffee table and placed his hands on Nathan's shoulders, leaning forward he looked into Nathan's pale blue eyes, "give me the short story on this wife"

"Wife?"

"You have a wife"

"Haley?" Nathan asked looking confused.

"God, I hope there's only one" Michael groaned, "What is she, some groupie, a dancer, please tell me we can get this annulled?"

"It's Haley, man. _Haley_"

"Yes, pretty name. Now does this Haley have a last name?"

"Scott"

"Haley Scott? Right" Michael rolled his eyes.

Nathan smiled lazily, "Haley _James _Scott" he added.

"And how did you meet Haley, please don't say Vegas" Michael crossed his fingers in hope and was pleasantly surprised when Nathan replied with "she was my tutor". Confused Michael grabbed Nathan's chin and forced him to look at him, "tutor?"

"Maths don't care"

"Nathan I swear if you don't fucking start making sense!"

"My tutor, in _high_ school. I married her" he shrugged, "Twice"

At that Michael stood up and lifted his hands as he shook his head, "okay, I don't need to hear this right now. I came here for one reason and one reason only, to clean your shit up again. So sober the fuck up, call your lawyer and get a fucking divorce"

It wasn't until Michael was half way to the door that Nathan spoke again, "She believed him over me. I was her _husband_ and she chose my brother"

Stopping Michael turned back and for the first tie he pitied his client, he'd never seen or heard Nathan like this, never considered the jock as complicated, and though he didn't understand all the events of the past Michael still felt for Nathan. Softening his tone he murmured, "Just move on, Nathan".

Those words haunted Nathan that night. He had tried to move on, tried to forget, but it was hard to forget the only time he ever had a real family. It had been so good until Lucas had screwed it up with his crazy theory that their father had killed their uncle, the theory that tore their family apart.

Nathan believed his father, there might have been a moment, the briefest, where Nathan thought it was possible but that thought disappeared quicker than it had formed. Dan Scott was not perfect, but to murder his own brother in cold blood and then act like a grieving sibling and comfort a pregnant Karen with a smile on his face knowing he'd taken the baby's father. No, Nathan didn't believe it, couldn't believe his father was capable of it. Was furious Lucas did believe it so strongly, and devastated that Haley trusted Lucas more than her own husband.

He took another sip of his beer and waved it to the skies, "welcome home Lucas, still fucking my life up", and then slowly sleep came.

…

All lights were off. The darkness mocked Brooke as she unlocked the door and slipped inside her bedroom thankful that she didn't have to go through the front door or the back that leads straight into the kitchen. Still the twenty three year old brunette felt like she was sneaking in after curfew, and when she switched on her bedside lamp Brooke half expected to see her dollhouse on top of the tallboy, her cheerleading outfit hanging on the door, and the familiar tones of browns and reds that had decorated the room in high school. It wasn't though, when the light filled the room it was still painted the cream it had been the day before, solid oak furniture spread neatly around the room with the king sized bed taking up half the space, there were no photos stuck up on her mirror and the only thing hanging on her wardrobes door was one of her purses.

Guilt and exhaustion was creeping through Brooke's body, her movements were sluggish yet she managed in the dim light to change out of her clothes and into a set of her pyjamas. It didn't matter that she'd gone to grab an old baggy shirt and had to stop herself, it didn't matter that if she had lifted it up to her nose she might, just might, catch a sniff of what Lucas use to smell like. Her clothes of shame discarded Brooke left her room as quietly as she'd entered it, this time walking through the house.

With care Brooke tiptoed down the hall, all too conscious of the fact Karen was fast asleep behind her closed door and thankful the older woman hadn't decided to wait up for Brooke. One look at her and Brooke knew Karen would be able to tell everything that had happened, that Brooke had caved to Lucas Scott once again.

The door at the end of the house was slightly ajar, it had a sign hanging from the centre, _Benjamin and Lily's Room_ painted in thick red letters. A soft white glow came from inside the room, Brooke opened it wider just enough that she could slide her body inside, stars danced across the room, over the walls and roof, and even over her as she got closer.

It wasn't a large room but it was big enough, to Brooke's right the bunk beds held her attention. Sitting by the bottom bunk a smile started to overcome Brooke, slowly it turned into a grin as she stroked back the brown hair on her sons forehead, her hand stilling by his ear.

His little chest went up and down, his breathing relaxed, Brooke leant forward and kissed him on the cheek and the little boy smiled back even in sleep.

"I love you"

Jamie was still, not waking from his mother's whispered comment, safe in his bed and unaware that his life was about to change.

Kissing him again Brooke gave her son one last look before leaving the room, knowing that sleep wouldn't find her so easily this night.

Lucas Scott could change her world upside down at a drop of the hat, he had a power over her life no one else did, yet despite crushing her heart more than anything or anyone, Lucas Scott had turned her life upside down in the most amazing way and given her the greatest gift she would ever receive. Her son gave her the family she had been denied as a child and the unconditional love that came with it, he gave her purpose, meaning and beauty. Jamie gave Brooke the spirit to fight not only for someone else but finally for herself.

Yet as sleep eluded her Brooke tried to figure out how she could do the right thing for her son and still get what she wants – Lucas Scott to no longer have power over her.

There was no answer.

…

_My name is Lucas Scott. I'm a senior at Tree Hill High School. I play basketball. At least I used to._

_I have a girl friend. At least, I used to. _

_And I have a best friend. You might be like me, Brooke or Haley. Or maybe you're like my brother Nathan, or Peyton, or you could find more in common with one of the river court gang. If not maybe it's Rachel, or my mom, Deb or even Dan._

_There's another option. You could be like all of us. Lost. Floating in this world trying to find a place to find your footing._

_Tree Hill is just a place in the world. Maybe it's a lot like your world, maybe it's nothing like it but if you look closer, you might see someone like you. _

_Someone trying to find their way._

_Someone trying to find their place._

_Someone trying to find their self._

_Sometimes it's easy to feel like you're the only one in the world who's struggling, who's frustrated or unsatisfied or barely getting by. But that feelings a lie._

_And if you just hold on, just find the courage to face it all for another day, someone or something will find you and make it all okay. Because we all need a little help sometimes. _

_Someone to help us hear the music in the world, to remind us that it won't always be this way._

_That someone is out there and that someone will find you_

_(Extract. An Unkindness of Ravens, Page 289)_

_**So? what do you think. Like the changes or if you didn't read the original just like or hate in general? You have no idea how close I was to writing out Brooke and Lucas sleeping together but I just couldn't do it.**_

_**And you should check out the trailer if you haven't, though I should warn it has spoilers, and also possibly vote on the votes on my profile.**_

_**Thank you and catch ya next time.**_

_**-mickei b**_


	3. bad intentions

_**I solemnly swear that my disclaimer remains the same. And In honour of tomorrow being fathers day I would like to dedicate this chapter to my amazing partner on his first fathers day, even if he went away for the weekend and left us by ourselves :P**_

_Review replies:_

_Callison – thanks for the heads up, I didn't realise I had missed that. So glad the changes are appreciated._

_TexaSunniest – thanks again._

_Murray88- heres your more, thank you for the review._

_Guest – so good to have a new ready, there will def be lots and lots of brucas. Thanks for reviewing._

_MK – here's your answer to Brooke's significant other. I won't spoil anything else._

_Sunshine – thank you for your feedback, things are far from over, and I'm sure there will be many consequences for the characters actions._

_Diane – hello old friend. Heres the next chapter._

_I don't think any changes would be spottable in this chapter, but here it is. Enjoy , and before I forget, as this is a new version those who had it on their alert list previously don't forget to refollow or you may miss out on updates. Thanx  
_

Chapter Two

**Bad Beginnings**

A night of tossing and turning had Brooke feeling like she hadn't slept at all, rolling over and looking at her clock she saw the blinking numbers and knew she'd managed at least two hours but her body didn't feel like it. With a groan she kicked off her blanket and got out of bed, showered and quickly got dressed.

The house was suspiciously quiet, though Brooke had no expectations of running into Karen she knew there were two other people who lived in the house that should be letting their presence known. Still tired and taking advantage of the peace Brooke heads straight for the coffee machine which was already on, it was routine that whoever was on the opening shift at the café also got the coffee started at home before they left.

With a full cup in her hands Brooke starts to head towards the kids room, "rise and shine, munchkins" she calls between sips and at the door she lifts her hand to knock giving two quick taps before Brooke pushes the door all the way open.

Two startled faces quickly turn to Brooke, Lily's eyes wide in fright and Jamie's twinkling innocently. For a second Brooke can't breathe, she waits a heartbeat and then another as she takes in the scene.

Her son sits cross legged in the middle of the room still in his ruffled blue pyjamas, Jamie's slightly older – by just over a month – aunt Lily sits on her knees behind him, one of her tiny hands holding a still set if scissors a mere inch from Jamie's dark hair, the other one holding a clump of hair.

Finally Brooke gasps and Lily's eyes get even wider if that's possible, her hands go behind her back "I didna do it"

"Lily Roe Scott, step away from the boy" Brooke slowly warns, fighting a cringe she carefully sets her mug on the bookshelf by the door and tilts her head as she walks towards the children. Lily stands and steps back, now biting her bottom lip.

When she finally reaches her son Brooke kneels in front of him and sighs, "Benjamin James" is all she says.

Jamie's teeth show for a brief moment before his eyes go down, "uh-oh, am I in trouble?"

"You think? What has mommy told you about playing with scissors?"

With all the logic he could come up with Jamie's eyes shoot up to stare at his mother, he was bewildered "but _I _wasn't" he defended.

Brooke chuckled and then caught sight of Jamie's new hair do, it had once been long enough to just brush his eyelashes when his dark eyes were open and now his fringe lifted up in a harsh diagonal line on it's right side, and on the other side a shorter than the rest clump of hair stuck out above his ear. Holding onto Jamie's shoulders Brooke slowly turns his body so she can look at the damage to the back, whistling Brooke quickly straightens his shoulders again.

"You both are so grounded"

…

Black garbage bag in hand Lucas stalked his small motel room, picking up bottle after bottle and the empty containers around the cramped space.

"Knock, knock"

Lucas quickly turned on the spot and instantly smiled as Haley walked in, she gave the place a look around "this is an improvement" and then closed the distance between them and leant down to kiss his cheek, "hey BIL"

"Hales" he chuckled back.

Running a hand over his chin she smiled down at him, "and you shaved too"

"Yeah" Lucas moved away as he mumbled in response, he ran a hand through his barely there hair and then rubbed his newly shaven jaw.

His silence made Haley curious, she watched him carefully and crossed her arms as she observed her friend cleaning the room. Finally Haley couldn't wait any longer, "so how'd it go with Brooke?"

Not meeting Haley's eyes Lucas kept cleaning, "good"

"Good, just good?" she waited a moment and then when Lucas said nothing else Haley rolled her eyes, "you have to give me more than that. Did she hit you, kiss you, threaten to cut your balls off? Because honestly I expected to find your dead body when I came over"

"She got…" Lucas tilted his head in thought and then settled for a quick "angry but then we… uh… talked and she said that I can be a part of Jamie's life on a few conditions" and he lifted another empty bottle up and placed it in the garbage bag with more emphasis than needed.

Haley nodded, "did you ask her about it?" she squeaked. It was exciting for her to finally have her best friend back and even more exciting that Brooke was whipping this darker Lucas into shape.

"Haley" Lucas shook his head and finding nothing else to throw out lifted the bag over his shoulder and started for the door. Not deterred Haley followed, "Luke, you didn't did you. I don't think she'll mind"

Not listening Lucas headed for the dumpster, he threw the bag in and then turned around almost colliding into Haley. The smaller woman poked his chest "I worry about you here alone"

Rolling his eyes Lucas replied blandly, "When she told me to find a place and a job I doubt she meant _move in with my best friend and come work with me_" with a quick rise of one eyebrow Lucas walked around Haley and picked up his pace.

Haley practically bounced after him, excitement in her voice "that's great, she's thinking about your welfare which means she still cares-"

"Or she doesn't want her son with a jobless and homeless ex con"

Haley stilled for a moment frowning and then raced after Lucas, "you wouldn't be homeless if you moved in with me"

Inside his motel room Lucas looked around and then turned around to face Haley, she had a smug expression on her face as if she already knew she'd won. Inside his confused body Lucas wanted to jump at the offer, a safe and clean home with the familiar face of his oldest friend for extra comfort. On the other hand Lucas wanted to hold back for two reasons, and one was Brooke. The blonde sincerely doubted Brooke would feel comfortable with him so close to home and living with her best friend, always _there_. The other reason was just as strong, Lucas wasn't sure _he _could face Haley everyday living in her home when he still felt responsible for her marriage failing. Rationally Lucas was aware it wasn't his fault Nathan and Haley had separated and he knew it had been up to _them _to fight for their marriage. It didn't change the fact it was his court case that had forced the couple on opposite sides, Haley had sided with Lucas believing him when he said he knew Dan had killed Keith. Nathan… Lucas thought of his little brother; the one who hadn't wanted to believe his father was capable of murdering his own brother and had flat out refused to believe it when Dan denied the claim. Lucas couldn't quite blame Nathan, after Keith's death Dan had seemed to change for the better and fought to form bonds with both his sons. Still deep inside his heart Lucas was still bitter his brother didn't trust him and would believe _Dan _over he who had never tried to hurt Nathan.

"If you move in with me you're one step closer to your son" Haley said firmly, her eyes holding an understanding that made Lucas blink and look away. And there it was, the reason Lucas had to ignore everything else.

His back straightened, Lucas' shoulders went stiff "Haley…" he said her name one more time.

"If you won't do it for you, do it for Jamie, or even me. I wouldn't mind the company" Haley reached for his hand and Lucas let her take it and then he nodded, unsure at first and then with more confidence, "okay".

With a grin Haley bit her bottom lip before throwing her arms around Lucas, it still got to him and it was a moment before Lucas hugged her back. After nearly five years without affectionate touching Lucas felt awkward still he tried to remember the boy he use to be and tried to be him as he hugged his friend back.

Between them something vibrated, then Haley pulled away and checked her phone. With an apologetic face she told him "it's Brooke"

"Say hi for me" he mocked and straight away his hands slipped into his pocket, shamelessly listening as Haley answered the call.

"Hi Tigger… how late?" there was a pause and Haley sent Lucas a quick look before turning to her side and facing away from him. Her voice lowered, "is he okay?"

Lucas' attention was caught, his ears pricked up and without even realising he was doing it Lucas was stepping closer. A sigh of relief escaped Lucas a second after Haley gave a small chuckle, "no worries, give them both a big hug and kiss from me… I know but I can't be fun aunt Haley when I'm meant to be no nonsense Ms James" another chuckle and Lucas stepped even closer.

The husky tone of Brooke's was just loud enough for Lucas to recognise it as her but not enough that he could understand what she was saying, he stepped closer still aching to hear the voice again.

Haley manages to turn back towards Lucas almost colliding with him again, she takes a step back and eyes him strangely her voice now distracted "I have to go Brooke, talk to you later… love you too" and then she flips the phone shut again.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah, fine" Haley's smile is a little too wide and Lucas immediately knows she's not willing to break Brooke's confidence. He watches her check her watch, nervously look around and then go "is that the time, I better head to work"

It is awkward for a moment, their eyes meet and Lucas nods.

Still smiling Haley gives Lucas another kiss before turning to leave and finally Lucas find the courage, "wait-"

She turns back, "what is it?"

"Brooke, I know I said I didn't want to know anything but.." Lucas stopped, he wasn't ready to hear it, "look, don't worry"

Haley gives another nod but just before she leaves the room Haley turns back, her hand on the door "talk to your Mom, tell her yes" and then she was gone.

…

A child's hand clutched in each of her own Brooke walked as fast as she could with Lily and Jamie following behind her, the moment she felt Lily stumble a little Brooke relaxed her pace. They turned the corner and on seeing the familiar door mere metres away Brooke allows herself to calm down.

Ever since she'd fallen pregnant in her senior year Brooke had struggled to escape the judgement from the ever-watchful eyes of the Tree Hill folk. Everywhere the single mother went she felt the gazes of people waiting for her to fail, older women who looked down at her, men who saw an easy conquest and classmates who pitied her. Five years of doing her best to raise Jamie and _not _falling flat on her face while doing it had done little to change the way others looked at her, the way they looked at Jamie. Every now and then she still heard the whispers, _'his fathers in jail' _is a town favourite.

Brooke doesn't bother disturbing the class by knocking, letting go of the kid's hands she opens the door and ushers them in. Across the room Haley looks up and Brooke nods in acknowledgement before leading Lily and Jamie over to their hooks, soon their bags are up and their jackets are off.

"Hey" Haley joins them and straight away her attention zooms to Jamie's shorter hair, only a few centimetres were gone from the lengths but she says nothing.

"Sorry" Brooke apologises and inwardly tries to reassure herself she has nothing to prove.

Haley can read Brooke the moment the thought crosses her friends mind, she places hand on Brooke's arm "relax, you're not even ten minutes late"

"I know, I wouldn't have minded so much but…" she stops to take a breath and looks around the room before meeting Haley's eyes again "he doesn't need anything else making him different" and with that Brooke reaches for her son, her fingers running through his soft brown hair and a small smile gracing her lips. Jamie responds with his own smile, looking up at his mother with a cheeky grin showing off his single dimple.

Not interested in what the adults were talking about Jamie simply asks if he can go draw with the other kids.

"Sure thing, buddy" Brooke winks and gets down to his level, pulling her son into a hug and whispering that she loves him into his ear. Wiggling out of his mother's hold Jamie shoots back a quick "love you too" before he is off.

Lily gives Brooke a half hug, says bye and then runs after Jamie giving Brooke no time to say anything to the little girl which Brooke suspects was part of Lily's plan. The whole morning Lily had tried her best not to attract too much attention, her guilt filled eyes staying low.

Still distracted by thoughts of the kids Brooke didn't realise Haley was talking to her until the other woman had repeated her name for the third time. Slowly she takes her eyes away from the kids and back to Haley, Brooke blinks "sorry, what?"

The hope in Haley's eyes was plain to see, "how'd it go last night?"

Flashes of the previous night started playing in Brooke's memory, in technicolour she could see Lucas' bare chest above her, feel his muscles under her hands and a blush started to run up her neck.

"Brooke?"

"I'll tell you later" Brooke dodges the question, sending a look around the classroom as if to say _this is not the place _and Haley immediately nods.

The moment broke when one of Haley's students comes running up and tugs on Haley's skirt "Ms James, Ms James, Eddie took my crayon and he's eating it"

Thankful for the interruption Brooke jumps at the chance to escape, "I'll leave you to it then"

"Okay" Haley answers distracted, even though she was reluctant to let Brooke leave she had no choice and already she was turning back towards her students, her voice lifting "Eddie Carter, you can't be that hungry" there was a humour to her tone and Brooke managed to smile as she slipped out of the room.

On her way out of the school Brooke took her time, her sneakers silent on the shiny hall floors. It was a rare moment she had to herself to just breathe and think and unfortunately this morning just one subject occupied her thoughts.

Lucas.

Lucas _damn _Scott. Her first love, the father of her son and also the boy who shattered her heart into a million pieces, and despite it all she _still _craved him. Brooke hated her self more than she hated him at the moment.

Hated the way she'd been weak, the way she fit in his arms, the way she still could taste him on her lips and feel his breath against her skin.

Determined not to let him turn her world upside down again Brooke sucks in a deep breath of fresh air as she steps outside, and repeats her personal motto "you're Brooke Penelope Davis" only it did nothing to calm her nerves. Brooke Penelope Davis was the girl who'd loved Lucas, the one who had stood by him through a messy hearing and then two years of a glass partition between them before he'd cut her out of her life.

She could still picture that day, hear his words. Every time she had visited him he looked more and more lost, that last time though he hadn't even looked at the photo of Jamie before he'd broken her heart _again_.

"_I can't do this anymore. You have to stop waiting Brooke, you deserve better than this"_

Brooke still didn't understand it, still didn't get how _noble _it made Lucas, because if he hadn't said what he had things would be completely different right now.

…

The ring burned Lucas' grip, he rubbed one thumb along the perfect circle and a pain ripped through his chest. The motel room was clean, his bags packed, and now Lucas sat on the bed with the diamond ring that represented everything he had lost. Brooke's words taunted him, and he corrected his own self-pity. He hadn't lost anything - Lucas had thrown it away.

In his minds eye he could see Brooke's confusion as he told her to leave, his voice yelling for her to not wait for him anymore. Lucas buried the ring back in his pocket at the same time he buried the memory to the back of his mind.

"Think of Benjamin, think of your son" he murmurs aloud and this time reaches for something else.

It was a wallet-sized photo, the type of thing a parent carries with them, Jamie smiled up from the picture and Lucas bent down to kiss the image. It was all he had of his son but no more, now Lucas wanted something so much more.

The future would have hugs and kisses, homework and sports practice, highs and lows. That was what Lucas was fighting for.

With a new determination Lucas stood up and returned the photo back to its place of pride in his wallet, then grabbing the two bags that held all his possessions Lucas left the motel room behind him.

…

The lunch rush was due to start any minute and Brooke was out the back of the café tying her apron when her phone started to ring. Holding back a curse she looked at the screen, her hands still behind her back, and saw Lucas' name flashing.

For a split second she contemplated answering the call but it was gone before it even really processed. Brooke still needed time before facing Lucas again, what could have changed in less than twenty four hours that would have had Lucas calling her. Confident it wasn't anything important Brooke leaves her phone by her bag and finally ready to start work heads to join Karen.

Their schedules rarely overlapped, they rotated weekly who was on the morning shift and who was on the evening one which made it easier to always have one free to focus on their children.

Although their backgrounds couldn't have been more different, Karen from a stable middle class family and Brooke from a wealthy yet dysfunctional one, the two women had more in common than they ever thought possible. They'd both been popular cheerleaders in high school; they had both become single mothers to boys by their nineteenth birthdays – by Scott men. There were many ways they were now similar, in both circumstance and personality yet it was always one thing that tied them together through the years. One day that had changed everything, which had cost them both the same thing – a future with the men they loved and a father for their child. The day Keith Scott had been shot would forever unite the two women.

"Where do you want me?" Brooke asked.

Though Brooke had been promoted to co-manager two years ago whenever they found themselves at the café together Brooke always reverted back to Karen's employee, ready to listen and please. Hands on hip Brooke moves closer and Karen sends her a grateful smile from over her shoulder, "dive right in" so Brooke does.

It gets busy quickly but Brooke knows that by half past one the café will have died down and for a few hours she would be serving mainly coffee, milkshakes and sweets before the after school rush hit.

Work consumed Brooke, years of experience had made her job effortless, she took orders, prepared orders and chatted to the regulars all at the same time. A warm dimpled smile greeted each customer that is until _he _walked in. Brooke felt her smile drop straight away, words were lost as her eyes met Lucas. Dressed in tight fitting jeans, cheap boots and a brown leather jacket over a plaid shirt made Lucas look almost normal, he was clean-shaven and this afternoon his features looked ten times softer than last night. Her breath hitched and against her will her body reacted, Brooke felt the blush climbing again and Lucas' pupils dilated in return. Energy hummed between them, they could both swear the room went up in temperature and Brooke feared anyone who was to look at them would instantly know she's spent last night in wild abandon with this man.

Then as her body came back under control Brooke felt anger replace the desire. How _dare _he show up here without warning, they'd discussed this only the night before hand yet here he was at her job forcing his presence on her.

Lucas kept his eyes on Brooke, he didn't even notice his own mother taking her place as Brooke abandoned her position behind the counter and walked around to meet him. The crowd parted and all of a sudden all sound seemed to disappear; over a dozen sets of eyes were suddenly discreetly watching the scene unfold.

"What are you doing here?" Brooke hissed, her eyes darting around.

Lucas lowered his voice but not enough for Brooke's liking, "you wouldn't answer your phone"

"Because we have nothing to talk about"

"I beg to differ"

Instead of shooting back with a comment Brooke huffed and turned around heading towards the stairs that lead up to the roof, she didn't have to ask Lucas to follow he did so anyway.

They were only half way up when Brooke hissed, "you can't just show up here"

"I didn't want to" Lucas made sure his voice was harsh and with the diamond ring burning a hole in his pocket he didn't have to try hard.

Spinning around Brooke was startled to find Lucas right behind her, after quickly composing her nerves she continued "then why are you here?"

"You left something in my room"

"My dignity?"

Lucas' eyes flared, "you know what, don't worry" and leaving Brooke on the stairs he walks away.

The hands go back in his pockets, his shoulders tense, Lucas feels the eyes on him but all he can think is to get out, to run, he desperately needed fresh air.

He's nearly at the door, his head down, when something knocks his shoulder. Just entering the café the new customer was holding the door open for a group coming inside, he looks up at the same time as Lucas.

A cop. The thought sends a chill down Lucas' spine and he feels his eyes lowering and then his chin, "sorry"

"It's okay" the cop doesn't even give Lucas a second thought, he just moves and opens the door wider for Lucas and smiles at the other cops who had walked inside the café while Lucas stood frozen.

Holding his breath Lucas practically runs from the entrance, he doesn't look back until he's at the corner.

"If it isn't the prodigal son"

The voice cracks through the last of Lucas' calm, and turning slowly Lucas lifts his chin his eyes squinting at the man who stood with a smug smirk by the road.

The older man takes a step forward, his gloved hands in the air and his blue eyes the same shade as Lucas'. As their eyes met and held those baby blues turned to identical steel though their expressions couldn't have been more different.

A few cars drove by them, a horn sounded in the distance but all Lucas was aware of was the man in front of him, "Dan".

…

The stairs under her feet had her locked like quicksand, Brooke couldn't move. Lucas had just walked away. It had all been too easy. She closed her mouth because somewhere in the moments after Lucas turned his back on her Brooke's jaw had dropped.

"You can't just walk away" she whispered into the air and she finally found her footing again, quickly taking the stairs two at a time Brooke went to follow Lucas. At the bottom she turned straight for the door and came face to face with a shiny badge at her nose.

Her heart slowed, Brooke forced a smile to her lips as her eyes ran up the uniform to the handsome face before her.

"There you are" the words were out of his mouth a split second before his lips were on hers in a gentle undemanding kiss. Something inside Brooke repelled, hand on Ephraim's chest she pushed him away.

Worried green eyes searched her face, "Brooke, honey, what's wrong?"

"I… uh… I…" she stumbled and then just closed her mouth. Ephraim's large hand went to reach for hers and suddenly a light went off inside Brooke's head, she snatched her hand back and discreetly felt for the ring that had barely been on her finger for a week. Her heart started to beat fast again, Brooke looked behind Ephraim and saw Lucas' retreating form through the window.

Giving him her best fake smile Brooke stood up on her tiptoes and gave him a quick peck on the lips, "sorry, I'm just distracted, we've been so busy"

"So there's no chance I could steal you for a quick lunch?"

"Eph" she rolled her eyes.

"Coffee?" he tried again and Brooke felt herself become at ease, Ephraim had this ability to calm her in the same way Lucas could drive her crazy in a heartbeat. Still she was conscious of her bare finger and hiding her left hand behind her back Brooke touched Ephraim's chest with her right and turns him as she manages to walk around him, "hold that thought. I just need five minutes" and just like Lucas left her standing alone Brooke leaves an even more bemused Ephraim behind.

Up until she got outside Brooke was calm but the second the wind blew against her skin she frantically searched for Lucas, spotting the back of his jacket she started running after him.

His name was on the tip of her tongue when Brooke saw Lucas turn back to give the café one last look, his eyes didn't even see her before he slowly turned back to face the corner.

Something made Brooke freeze, something in the way Lucas stood. Instinct told Brooke to go to him, to go to him _now_, her feet started moving and it wasn't until she was right behind Lucas that Brooke noticed that Lucas wasn't aimlessly standing by the corner, he was facing someone his body obscured from her view.

An inkling pricked at her but before she could step to the side to see whom it was that had her ex so gripped Lucas' voice reached Brooke.

And one name made everything inside her freeze.

"Dan".

…

_As our eyes met my heart finally slowed down, relief coursed through me yet I could see the fear in Brooke's hazel orbs, a look that will haunt me for many months to come. _

_I had let her down so many times; I was determined not to do so again. _

_No matter the past, no matter how she felt or what either one of us had done, I needed to be what she needed. I needed to be a man._

"_Come with me" I tell her._

_The moment she shook her head I knew she was as reluctant to be in this room as me._

"_You don't need to do this Brooke. I know you think you're alone but I am here, I will always be here for you and if I need to prove that to you I will, every day until there's no doubt. I believe in you, I believe in us, we can do this" my hand found her stomach, "this is the best thing that will ever happen to us, not a mistake okay, not a mistake"_

"_You don't have to be afraid of becoming Dan-"_

"_No, no, no, Brooke, it's not that. Don't you get it, I love you and I _know _you. I can't let you hurt yourself like this, you love this baby already, and I get you're scared but you loved your baby before you saw their little heartbeat, and you will love him – or her – until yours stops beating"_

_I am not going to make it easier for her because it is not a hard choice she has to make; her heart already knows what she wants. And I refuse to be the reason she loses out gain._

"_Follow your heart Brooke, follow it right out of here"_

_And I will be by your side._

_(Extract. An Unkindness of Ravens, Page 301)_


End file.
